A love that lasts
by pinkreverie
Summary: Three years had passed since they last seen each other but if it is their fate to cross each other's path again, what will happen next? Would love chasing still exist for a happy ever after or would it be the the end for the both of them? NxK
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** Hello everyone! I have written a story for Itazura na Kiss this time so I hope you'll support me on this. This is the idea I got after watching the anime for the nth time and it took me quite long enough before deciding to write the 'what-ifs' that I have in mind for this story. Anyway, my story started at the part wherein Naoki brought Christine Robbins in their house to introduce to his family as his soon to be wife and at the time wherein Kinnosuke asked Kotoko's hand for marriage. I think the chapter is 12-13 entitled Mismatched hearts and Love period. Read and review guys! Thanks. :)

**Chapter 1**

**"White flag"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**-_PinkreVerie-_**

" Dear, can I talk to you for a moment?" Her father, with tired and loving eyes, looked at her as she drown herself at the depression of being heartbroken yet again. She just nodded and walked after as his father headed into the patio.

"Don't you think it is time for us to leave this house now?" Her father started and looked at her once more.

"We all know now the situation and we cannot take advantage of Irie's family anymore."

Her eyes became glassy with the unshed tears as she hears what her father has to say. She knew that it is already time to let go but whoever said that you can dictate your heart?

"I think as a girl that you should know when to give up so that at least for the last time Naoki can actually realize how much of a great girl you are."

She never said anything and just let her emotions took over as she wept on her father's arms. This time, there's no turning back. She had to make a decision and let Naoki go because she believes that the greatest strength you could ever show is to let go from the one you loved for five years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Kinnosuke** asked your hand for marriage?!" Satomi and Jinko asked in chorus as they widened their eyes in disbelief on what they heard. Kotoko merely nodded her head as she tried to fake a smile.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Kotoko asked to them as she chuckled half-heartedly.

"Well, nothing really. Anyway, I think he would suit best for you. He has been in love for you for five years. You should be the one to understand his feelings you know."

"She's right Kotoko." Jinko agreed.

"So, what's your decision?" Kotoko remained silent after that and bid goodbye to her friends. She needed to face Kinnosuke and give him her answer. Her phone rang out of a sudden and so she answered it while taking a seat on an empty seat in the train.

"Kotoko, are you available today?"

"Oh, Kinnosuke, it's you. Yeah, why?" She asked as she stared at the places the train passed by.

"Well, I would just like to let you taste some of my new dishes today."

"That's no problem. See you then."

"Really? Oh, ok uhm I'll prepare now. Bye."

"Bye." She whispered as she hanged up.

So with determination, she began to head to her father's restaurant. Kinnosuke let her taste lots of his new dishes and she was so happy for it because all of it were so delectable. But as she relaxed, Kinnosuke caught her off guard when he requested her answer of his proposal the other day. Since she already had an answer, she kept silent, not wanting to hurt Kinnosuke. But Kinnosuke was impatient that he jumped at her and forcefully attempted to kiss her. She tried to dodge his attacks but she was just a woman. Her strength has no match to his and so, unconsciously, she called for Irie's name and that got Kinnosuke stop what he was doing. They both had a surprised face because of that. After Kotoko realized what she had done, she apologized to him and quickly got out from the restaurant and ran in the rain.

_'So, it is still Irie that I love. But there's no helping the situation anymore. I guess I will get old being single and until then I will still hold the picture of Irie.'_ Kotoko said to herself as she continued walking towards nowhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**"Kotoko!"** Kotoko jumped as she awoke with a start and immediately stood up when she noticed that it was their head nurse who was giving off a very nasty glare to her.

"This is just your fifth month here and you are already slacking?!" The head nurse said while gritting her teeth.

"Sorry, sorry." Kotoko kept on bowing her head as she sneakily stepped backwards to get away from her angry head nurse but unfortunately, fate was not on her side.

"Watch out!" A nurse shouted from behind her and before she knew it, she was already sitting on the lap of a patient in a wheelchair who hissed in pain.

"Back to work AIHARA!"

"Y-Y-YES!"

Kotoko shouted as she sprinted out and headed to the nurses' station. It was already seven in the evening when she got out of the hospital and started walking along the streets while talking on the phone.

"-Yeah."

"Really? You are already a nurse?!"

"Duh. Are you deaf?"

"But Kotoko-how?When?"

"Five months ago. I just did, didn't I and can you shut it? I can also be a good nurse you know? There's nothing impossible."

"Yeah, but you being a nurse sounds trouble."

"Satomi!"

"Alright, do your best then, nurse."

"I will."

" When can we ever see you again, Kotoko? It has been three years since you left us without a word." Satomi said sadly on the phone.

"You can visit me anytime."

" But you haven't given your address you idiot!"

Kotoko laughed at herself. How stupid can she get?

"Alright, I'll text you my address."

"Okay. I have to go now."

"Okay, bye." Kotoko hanged up and stared at the dark sky and after that, she then headed towards her home as she ran with all her might and enjoyed the air that caresses her. She never felt this liberated before. When she reached home, she relaxed and steadied her breath before she shouted.

"I'm home!"

**TBC**

**-_PinkReveRie-_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **Here's a little continuation of Kotoko's story from chapter one. I hope that you'll enjoy reading guys! Ja! ^_^

**Chapter 2**

**"Surprises"**

**-_PinkreVerie-_**

"**Welcome** back Kotoko!" Kotoko was beyond surprised to actually see her old friends together in her house. Three years was quite a long while of not seeing each other.

"Wha- you-" Kotoko stammered as she tried to search for words of what to say. Her eyes became glassy as she tried to cover her mouth because of disbelief that such a reunion can happen tonight.

"Yes,we are here." Satomi said happily as she hugged Kotoko tightly who also hugged her back.

"But, Satomi, we just talked on the phone a while ago right?"

"Nah, it was nothing." Satomi just winked and laughed at her.

"I can't believe this. I really missed you guys." Kotoko uttered while trying her best to stop sobbing.

"Now that you're here, why don't you take a seat on this wonderful couch of yours as we try to actually have a long talk for what had happened?"

Jinko invited as she raised a wine glass together with a bottle of wine. Kotoko laughed at this as she tried to dab her eyes with her handkerchief. Satomi took a seat on the couch first while smiling, expecting Kotoko to do the same and start the long talk. Kotoko, on the other hand, just looked at them and smiled before she took a long breath and took a seat beside her friends, ready to talk about the past.

Their night was spent with dramatic confessions. It was a huge relief for Kotoko after saying all those unspoken words that she had been keeping with her for the past years. She never felt this satisfied at all. They were still in the living room still talking while getting ready to sleep anytime.

"If ever you see him again, what will you do?" Satomi asked out of nowhere as she laid down on the couch with her hands beneath her head.

"Right Kotoko. No matter how much you try to runaway and hide, time will come that you have to face him again you know?"

Kotoko just smiled as she drank her wine.

"I don't know yet."

She responded and stretched her legs.

"What? You don't know yet?" Jinko asked in disbelief while Kotoko just laughed at it.

"I think there's nothing wrong with that."

Jinko and Satomi turned their heads as they tried to listen.

"But if ever that time comes, I just want to say what I have in mind. I want to be as honest as possible. You know, I also consider myself as a bad person for leaving him without a word but I know he's in good hands. I-"

Kotoko paused as she inhaled deeply before continuing.

"I thought I would lose my mind for setting him free. He's a big part of my life and never did I think things had to end up with him marrying another. Trying to keep myself busy at all times in order not to think about him was a tough job. Sometimes I just hate myself for loving him that much but- but this had made me a stronger person. That is why for the past three years, I learned to live my life without him. I had a better perspective in life and I have learned how to go with the flow. Time heals all wounds they say and I think that proves itself true for me."

Jinko and Satomi looked at each other with a sad face. If only Kotoko knew.

"Kotoko-"

They were about to say something to Kotoko only to find out that their friend had fallen asleep on the table next to her now empty glass of wine.

"If she just heard herself, she would realize that none of those words made us believe that she's over with Irie."

"Right."

"Poor Kotoko." Jinko whispered sadly as she wiped the tear on Kotoko's cheeks. If only she knew, if only she knew.

xxxxxxxxxx

"**Headache**?"

"Yeah." Kotoko whispered as she held her temples while closing her eyes.

"So, did you like it?" Kotoko raised her head as she met face to face with her father. Her father refers to the visit of her friends and she knew that it was his father's doing. Her friends had told her about it right before they bid goodbye.

"I like it. I like it so much Dad." She smiled as she hugged her father. She was more than happy to get together with her friends last night. They hanged out for a while in the morning before Satomi and Jinko decided that it was already time to leave. They departed with happy faces and promised each other that they will see each other as often as they could.

"I know that you already missed them. I hate seeing your eyes so dull and empty. As a father, I am suppose to give you happiness and I'll give it to you no matter what."

"Dad-"

"I want the real Kotoko back." Her father whispered as he held Kotoko's face in his hands.

"Me too Dad, me too." Kotoko said as she sobbed while hugging her father. No matter how much she tried to hide the emptiness she felt, she can never deceive her father nor herself. She wants her old real self back and she will definitely do it. Suddenly, they were interrupted when the telephone rang and with that, Kotoko dried her tears hastily before running towards the ringing phone.

"Hello?" She cleared her throat as she waited for the person on the other line respond.

"Who's this please?" She asked again as she looked at her father with a questioning look. The other line remained silent which angers her.

"Whoever you are pl-"

"Kotoko?" That voice. Her eyes widened as she listened. She knew that voice all too much.

"Is this Kotoko? Kotoko dear, I miss you so much." And the other person on the line started crying. It took a minute for Kotoko's mind to process what was happening. Her father watched on the sidelines, observing her as she tried to speak with the person.

"Auntie?" Kotoko said as a smile began to make its way unto her pursed lips. It was a surprise that even her father did not expect to happen.

**TBC**

**-_PinkreVerie-_**

**A/N: **Hi guys! ^_^ That's it for now. Tell me what's on your mind please? Read and review.  
By the way, thanks for the ones who left some reviews on the first chap. I appreciate it so much. :3'Til the next chap. Ja. ^_^V


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** Here's Naoki's side of the story for you guys. I decided to make a chapter about him and his feelings because it would be unfair if we will only keep siding Kotoko without knowing his side right? So here it is, and I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter. Ja. ^_^

**Chapter 3**

**"Past to present and the Outset"**

**-_PinkReveRie-_**

Naoki woke up quite earlier than the usual time he gets up every morning, though today is a weekend. He put on his sports attire and grabbed his bag after stuffing the things he will be needing for today's activity. It has been two years and a half that passed when he started this habit of going to the tennis court of his previous university. He had nothing special to do except from working and going home so he thought that maybe playing tennis could even at least make his dull life interesting. Dull, void, and empty, yes that describes his life right now ever since she left him. Her. Naoki never spent a day without trying to think of her if she's fine, if she's still studying (coz she sucks at that) or working and if she's still as cheerful as ever and moved on with her life. . .without him.

"Oh, good morning Irie! Fancy seeing you this early for today." Sudou greeted as he picked up tennis balls that were scattered around the court. Naoki was remembering those certain times again when she still used to pick up those balls because she still can't practice in the court considering her lack of skill to play tennis. He smiled a little at the thought of her before he shook his head and put down his bag.

"Would you like me to play with you?" Sudou asked again after he put aside the basket full of balls near the side of the net.

"I guess I'll play alone for now Sudou." He refused politely before getting a ball and started hitting it on the wall with intensity.

"If you say so." Sudou stated as he also began to play alongside with Naoki. It might not be obvious but Sudou also tried to always come on weekends for practice to accompany Naoki. He might hate to say it but Naoki had changed since Kotoko left. Naoki might not be that friendly as a person but he became less of that when Kotoko was with him before. Now, Naoki turned back to his old cold self again, trapped in his own world and to say he became worse than ever would be an understatement. He often caught him at daze barely blinking and just simply staring the sunrise or sky. It was so unlikely of him to do such things but so far, Sudou learned to understand Naoki and gave him his respect for privacy by just staying at the corner.

"Ugh. That was intense Irie." Sudou commented after having an hour straight of hitting the tennis balls.

"Hn." Sudou looked at Naoki from the corner of his eyes as he chugged down his water. Naoki was just sitting while trying to wipe his sweats with a towel.

"Regret is a bad feeling." Sudou stated as he now stretched his neck,feeling like giving Naoki some advices,before he continued.

"That is why do everything you can to do the things that make you happy." Naoki clearly got the message Sudou wants to imply but he was not at the mood for this.

"Do you also do that?" Sudou almost jumped from his seat due to surprise. He composed himself before clearing his throat to answer.

"Of course."

"Really?" Naoki asked as he smirked at Sudou while the latter nodded nervously.

"Then why are you-"

"I am not the one who's needing help Irie, it's you. I mean, I can handle mine responsibly more than you think. " Naoki snorted at that before he replied.

"And a so-called genius like me can't?" Naoki challenged as he faced Sudou.

"Why do you think people call me genius for?" And then he laughed humorlessly which got Sudou to shake his head.

"You know what Irie, there's more to a person than just being a genius and I think you know that. You're still human though and whether genius or not, there always comes a time where things are just out of control and you can't do anything about it. You, acting like this is just a proof that you're still as vulnerable as any of us."

"Tch. don't put yourself into my level." Sudou did not listen to that as he continued his tirade.

"For a guy, you really are too proud for your own good."

"All guys are."

"Except not really because I for once, also know how not to be in some situations. Every one has pride but they also knew how to forget it when situation requires but I think it's different from yours."

"Exactly because I'm not at the same level as you."

"Cut it, Irie. Stop being too hard on yourself. Stop pretending and learn to face your problems. Man up. If Kotoko-"

"Don't even try to mention her." Naoki cut with a stern voice before he sighed. He knew it. He's not that strong no matter what he thought about himself.

"Go after her." Sudou said with finality in his voice before standing up, holding his racket. Naoki just smiled at this but chose not to comment on that. He too then stood up and prepared himself to leave.

"If fate is against it, there's no way we can fight it." Naoki said as if pleading to be enlightened. He's confused, he's vulnerable and as hard may it seem for him, maybe showing a little fraction of his emotions won't hurt him.

" Except when you think fate is decided and not made. It's always your choice." Sudou said. He hate it when Naoki is like that. He might not be as intelligent as Naoki but he was sure that he is more of a human than him. No matter how much Naoki insulted him, he still can't help it but to give a piece of his mind when people he considers friends are astray.

"I've messed it up." Sudou can actually trace the desperateness in Naoki's voice. He did not comment on that because he knew Naoki would like him to listen and hear him out.

" I don't know what to do. I have no idea where she is right now." Naoki said, sadness trailed on his voice.

"Have an open mind. Listen to others. They can guide you through her." And that's when Naoki turned completely to leave, still undecisive and confused.

xxxxxxx

"**M**om, let me wash those plates instead."

"Ahh, Christine, leave it to me, I can handle this very well. Go, entertain yourself in the living room while waiting for Naoki. He should be on his way around this time." Christine loves to call Mrs. Irie her mom right after they got close to each other. They felt comfortable that way since they thought before that their relationship as in-laws would be for real.

"Mom is right." Yuki said quitely before he went back reading his book.

"Ahh right. Let me help you with your studies instead, Yuki." Christine said as she sauntered happily towards Yuki.

"Thanks but no thanks. I can handle this." Yuki said as he stood up ready to leave and went to his room.

"Okay." Naoki's mom turned to look at the sad lady over her shoulders.

"I'm home."

"Naoki!" Christine then suddenly bounced happily towards the door and welcomed Naoki with a big smile.

"Welcome back!"

"Kristine." Naoki barely had the time to register what's happening before he was

squeezed with a tight hug. Confusion was seen from his expression. Seeing this, his mother turned to them in order to laugh.

"She just arrived around thirty-minutes ago." His mother explained as she wiped her wet hands with a towel.

"From England?"

"Yes." Christine then turned to him still with that big smile and then suddenly sagged her shoulders and sighed heavily.

"Are you okay, Christine?" Asked Naoki's mom, her tone worried as she went closer to Christine.

"Maybe she's having a jetlag." Naoki said after he put down his bag and went to sit beside Christine.

"No, it's not that." Christine sighed dejectedly before she turned to face Naoki and his mom.

"I'm sad because I'm having a happy life but Naoki is not."

"Christine-"

"I'm so sorry Mom, Naoki." Christine held her hands together before she stood up in front of them, bowing her head and saying sorry repeatedly. Naoki and his mom told Christine that they cannot do something to change what has done in the past anymore and asked Christine politely to stop asking for an apology for something she had not done. Christine then cried for it and thanked the Irie family for being so kind and considerate. She knew she's not the one to blame for what happened to Kotoko and Naoki but she still felt greatly responsible for it. If only she and Naoki thought of their decision seriously and had spoken earlier regarding their feelings towards the engagement, then they must already had their happy ever afters with the ones they loved. But fate was cruel. They only got to realize they've done a mistake when everything went haywire. Kotoko gone, Christine going back to England and Naoki was left alone.

For the past three years, Naoki had been thinking of the actions he'd done. If only he treasured her, if only he was able to say his feelings for her, if only he had done the right thing.

Regret is a bad feeling yes, and that was what he was feeling. The wedding plan between him and Christine was canceled when they realized that they were really not good for each other. That they were better off as friends. That certain day too was the last day Naoki ever heard of Kotoko. Everything was out of control. He was supposed to see her at school right after the talk about the wedding being off by both Christine and his family but found out that she already went home and so, he had decided to wait for her at home instead . But later on that day, Jinko and Satomi tried to tell him that Kinnosuke asked Kotoko's hands for marriage by letting him overhear those. Confirming the facts from Kotoko's friends, Naoki decided to wait near the train station, because that's the main path that Kotoko passes by on the way to their house, on that rainy day to check up on her. He waited and waited until the rain had stopped but Kotoko never came. He didn't know whether Kotoko accepted Kinnosuke's proposal or not. Due to that, he never really felt that much excitement for every tomorrow he faces since that day. He finished his degree as a doctor of medicine but never did feel so happy for that since the person who inspired him to take this course isn't with him anymore. He graduated with flying colors but none of it matters; she was not there to congratulate him and give him tons of compliments of him being so great anyway.

Naoki then blinked away from his thoughts and became aware of someone beside him.

"How long have you been there?" he asked quietly as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Just a minute ago." Christine said shyly before she held out her drink to Naoki.

"Coffee?"

"No,thanks." Christine nodded quitely before sighing.

"What?" Naoki simply asked knowing that there's something bothering with Kristine's mind. She's like Kotoko, easy to read like an open book.

"I'm now engaged."

"Hn."

"Aren't you planning to go after her?"

"I know you felt bad about our ending Kristine but just get your mind out of it."

"I would never feel fine if I always see you like this." Christine argued and was about to say more but cut herself. It was not a good thing to say.

"I will leave next week." Naoki suddenly declared as he stood up and put both of his hands on the rail on their veranda.

"Huh?"

"I am assigned to work on the other branch of the hospital I'm working at. I feel it is kind of a chance for me to unwind."

"For how long will you be staying there? Does your family already knew about this?"

"I still don't know but I don't mind it anyway. Not yet."

"I see." Christine said as she smiled at him gently and wished him goodluck.

"I hope you can find yourself again in there." Naoki did not respond after that and just settled with the silence he shared together with his friend along with the sparkling stars at that night. There was an unspoken promise to himself that others might now know for now but he sure everyone will just agree whatever he plans to do soon.

**TBC**

**-_Pinkreverie-_**

A/n: Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter guys! Tell me what you have in mind regarding this chapter. 'Til the next chapter then, ja! ^_^v


End file.
